L'origine des Snow
by Toast-Oh-Beurre
Summary: Et si Jon Snow n'était pas celui que l'on croit? Et si il était en réalité le fils d'une reine oublié de tous. Tous? Peut-être pas, il semblerait que les Lanister, Varys et Littlefinger ne l'ont pas oublié. /!\ Spoiler saison 6
1. La Jumelle

Résumé: Et si Jon Snow n'était pas celui que l'on croit. Et s'il était en réalité le fils d'une reine oublié de tous. Tous ? Peut-être pas, il semblerait que les Lannister, Varys et Littlefinger ne l'ai pas oublié.

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartiens (sauf quelques perso additionnels). Les personnages et les lieux sont à George R.R. Martin. Certains personnages et lieux ont été emprunté à Cassandra Clare, JK Rowling et C.S. Lewis, mais rien de très très important, si ce n'est le caractère et le physique des personnages.

\- Théon a bien été capturé mais pas émasculé

\- Se déroule après la bataille des Bâtards, mais avant la mort de Ramsay

* * *

Au milieu des soldats tombés au combat, au milieu des monticules de corps mutilés par la bataille, trois cavaliers avancent lentement une louve noire et un loup gris trottinant joyeusement à leurs côtés.

« - Winterfell ne m'a jamais parus aussi calme…

\- Le calme avant la tempête, Robb. Ce que l'hiver apporte est bien plus dangereux que Cersei Lannister. »

Lui répondit l'une des deux jeunes femmes à ses côtés alors que la seconde les rejoignait.

« - Personnellement, je n'ai jamais eu peur d'un chaton qui miaule !

\- Fais attention Maria, la nuit est…

\- Sombre et pleine de terreure, je sais. Si c'est la seule chose qu'on vous apprend à Salem, j'ai bien fait d'harceler les parents pour être envoyé à Pyke ! »

La réplique de Maria arracha un rire légers à son interlocutrice; une jeune femme d'environs le même âge à vue d'œil, mince et élancée, les cheveux long légèrement ondulé aux longueurs aussi noires que les ailes d'un corbeau et aux pointe rouge, comme le sang encore frais sur les cadavres aux potes de Winterfell. Le reste du trajet se déroula sans le moindre mot et arrivé aux portes de la ville, les loups se cachèrent dans la pénombre du soir et les cavaliers remontèrent leur capuchon.

Devant le spectacle de mort et de désolation dans la cour du château, Robb ne put retenir une exclamation de terreur en reconnaissant son frère, Rickon –ou plutôt son corps-, allongé sur la civière de fortune qu'avaient construit les sauvageons.

Jon Snow, qui jusque-là n'avait pas encore remarqué les nouveaux arrivants, se tourna brusquement vers eux, au même moment Robb descendis de sa monture pour s'approcher du corps de son jeune frère, révèlent par la même occasion son visage à son demi-frère ahuris.

« - Ro…Robb ? C'est bien toi ?

\- Oh le con ! » S'exclama Maria en descendant de son cheval pour rattraper Robb et maudissant les dieux pour lui avoir donné un compagnon de voyage aussi idiot.

L'insulte attira alors l'attention de Jon sur les deux cavalières qui accompagne son frère, son attention se porta en premier lieu sur la jeune femme qui criait, ou plutôt hurlait, à présent sur le Stark, elle est petite, 1m60 tout au plus, de corpulence musclé, certainement dû à de nombreux entrainements, ses cheveux, noires comme le jais, lié dans un chignon approximatif dont s'échappe une mèche blanche le long de son visage. « Plutôt jolie se dit-il »

Mais son attention fût attirer par l'autre femme, qui jusque-là n'avait pas ni parlé ni bougé. En la détaillant il fût choqué lorsqu'elle découvrit son visage : son double au féminin. Les même cheveux noirs - quoi que quelques peut teinté en rouge - le teint brun, des yeux d'un gris/noir sombre et une carrure mince et gracieuse. Sa contemplation fût écourtée par une boule de neige sur l'épaule.

« - Arrêtes de mater ma sœur sale pervers !

\- Maria, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas reconnu, tu parles à Jon Snow. Répondit la dite sœur d'une voix douce et calme.

\- Ah…On l'aura trouvé plus vite que prévus » puis Maria repartit à son occupation première.

Alors que la dispute entre Maria et Robb recommençait, Jon ne put se dire qu'une chose : mais qui est cette fille qui lui ressemble comme deux goûtes d'eau?

* * *

Vos avis sur ce premier "chapitre"? Les autres seront plus long, promis ^^

Si il y a des fautes et/ou des incompréhensions merci de me les signaler , je les corrigerai le plus vite possible ^^


	2. Emma

Résumé: Et si Jon Snow n'était pas celui que l'on croit. Et s'il était en réalité le fils d'une reine oublié de tous. Tous ? Peut-être pas, il semblerait que les Lannister, Varys et Littlefinger ne l'ai pas oublié.

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartiens (sauf quelques perso additionnels). Les personnages et les lieux sont à George R.R. Martin. Certains personnages et lieux ont été emprunté à Cassandra Clare, JK Rowling et C.S. Lewis, mais rien de très très important, si ce n'est le caractère et le physique des personnages.

\- Théon a bien été capturé, mais pas émasculé

\- Se déroule après la bataille des Bâtards, mais avant la mort de Ramsay

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Emma

Alors que le feu crépitant dans la cheminée de la salle de banquet réchauffait peu à peu deux des trois nouveaux venus, Robb expliquait à son frère grâce à quoi, ou plutôt à qui il est toujours en vie.

« - Si cette furie n'avait pas été là aux noces pourpres, je ne serais pas là à te parler.

\- - La furie elle t'emmerde le clébard !

\- Et le cléba…

\- Rien du tout ! »

Tous se retournèrent sur la « jumelle » de Jon. Son ton et sa voix, si douce et calme, ont été remplacé par une voix autoritaire et sèche, alors que ses yeux rieurs et amusés par ses compagnons de route, se sont effacés pour faire place à un visage de marbre, ne laissant filtrer aucunes émotions. Robb déglutit face à l'expression, où plutôt l'in-expression, de la jeune femme.

« Quelque chose ne va pas. » se dit Jon « Robb ne serait pas aussi intimidé sinon. »

« - Que fait Ramsay Bolton dans les cachots ? »

Ahurit par la question, Jon ne put répondre qu'avec colère et dédain. Sa voix résonant dans toute la pièce.

« - Cet immonde bâtard, ce rat, cette enflure n'a que ce qu'il mérite !

\- « Cet immonde bâtard, ce rat, cette enflure » comme vous le dites si bien, Lord Snow, est mon second et il ne vous appartient pas de le traiter de la sorte comme un vulgaire chien.»

Le calme et la froideur de la compagne de voyage de son frère lui fît froid dans le dos. Un tel détachement et une telle prestance est écrasante, au point où même Tormount, attirer par le hurlement de Snow, courba légèrement l'échine.

« - Vous êtes chez les Stark et…

\- En effet nous sommes bien chez les Stark, Lord Snow.

\- P'tite sœur, calme-toi s'il te plait.

\- Je suis tout à faire calme Maria. Et je le resterai si le Lord Snow libère Ramsay Bolton sous peu. »

Soudain la double porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrée une grande rousse essoufflée d'avoir courus, à la limite entre la joie et l'étonnement.

« - Robb !

\- Sansa ! »

Le frère et la sœur Stark restèrent ainsi à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Et lorsque Robb pus enfin se lever la belle rousse lui sauta dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux.

« - Je pense, Lord Snow, que nous devrions continuer cette conversation autre part.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ma sœur est tout autant impliquée, si ce n'est plus !

\- Justement, elle l'est de trop. » dit la jeune femme en regardant le frère et la sœur en pleines retrouvailles.

A ce moment, Snow aurait pu parier avoir vus, dans le regard de son interlocutrice, une pointe de nostalgie, voir même…de regrets ?

« - Bien, si vous acceptez de me suivre, Lady… ?

\- Snow…Emma Snow. »

* * *

Voila ! Chapitre deux terminé! ^^

Vos imprssions? ^^


	3. Souvenirs et révélations

Résumé: Et si Jon Snow n'était pas celui que l'on croit. Et s'il était en réalité le fils d'une reine oublié de tous. Tous ? Peut-être pas, il semblerait que les Lannister, Varys et Littlefinger ne l'ai pas oublié.

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartiens (sauf quelques perso additionnels). Les personnages et les lieux sont à George R.R. Martin. Certains personnages et lieux ont été emprunté à Cassandra Clare, JK Rowling et C.S. Lewis, mais rien de très très important, si ce n'est le caractère et le physique des personnages.

\- Théon a bien été capturé, mais pas émasculé

\- Se déroule après la bataille des Bâtards, mais avant la mort de Ramsay

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs et révélations

« - Comment as-tu survécus ?

\- C'est…disons…compliqué…

~ Flashback ~

« - Robb ! Va-t'en ! » Mère tiens Lady Frey contre elle, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Non…je ne peux pas la laissé. Talissa est morte…je ne peux pas abandonner son corps…Elle est morte et notre enfant avec. » Je me répétais cela comme une litanie, ne pouvant pas y croire, ne voulant pas y croire.

« -Robb ! » Sa voix est cassée, Mère pleure. Il y a encore quelques minutes j'aurais pu réagir, la consoler, la rassurée, comme elle l'a fait avec moi près de l'arbre, lorsque le messager a apporté cette funeste nouvelle qui a tout chamboulé : la mort père. Mais à présent j'en suis incapable. La scène de cette enflure de Frey enfonçant ce maudit poignard dans le ventre de ma femme, me revenant sans cesse en tête. Il a l'air glorieux, le Roi du Nord, transpercé de part en part par des flèches, incapable de bouger et de venir en aide à sa propre Mère.

Je vois Lady Frey tomber à terre, la gorge tranchée. Je ne réagis toujours pas. Mère m'appelle encore une fois. Je ne réagis toujours pas. Elle essaye à nouveau mais un des gardes arrive derrière elle et lui tranche la gorge.

Là encore, je ne réagis toujours pas.

Puis tout s'est enchainé, les cris des Frey, Walder hurlant de maintenir les portes, une explosion, encore des cris, une douleur vive à la tête et le noir complet.

 _Suis-je mort ?_

~ Pause Flashback ~

« - Ensuite, je me suis réveillé dans une tante de camp, un mulot géant aux pieds de mon lit.

\- Ripichip, « le mulot géant » s'appelle Ripichip.

\- Pour moi c'est « le mulot », Snow

\- Déjà c'est pas un mulot mais une souris et je t'emmerde Stark.

\- C'est pas nouveau ça…

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Désolé Sansa. Alors…

~ Flashback ~

« - Vous êtes enfin réveillé !

\- Haaaaaaa ! qui êtes-vous ?!

\- Hahaha, pour un chevalier, voilà un cri peu glorieux ! » Rit le…la…bestiole en descendant du lit.

« - Qui-êtes-vous ?

\- Ripichip, Ser ! pour vous servir ! » dit-il en s'inclinant.

« - Un mulot qui parle et dit se prénommé Ripichip ? Je dois être en train de délirer. Peut-être est-ce le coup que j'ai reçu tout à l'heure ?

\- Je suis une souris tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel et vous vous êtes évanouit il y a de cela une semaine.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pfffffff. Vous êtes tous aussi lent à comprendre, vous, les Westeriosi ? »

Piqué au vif, je me redressais immédiatement.

« - Un peu de respect, bestiole ! Tu parles au Roi du Nord ! »

Woooow ! Je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là ! Ce mulot a réussi à me sauter dessus, me rallongeant de force, et à me mettre une épée sous la gorge. Le tout en ½ seconde.

« - Le seul souverain que j'écoute et que je sers est la Reine Eragonne, véritable Reine du Nord et Suprême de Westeros.

\- Ripichip, pourriez-vous nous laisser je vous prie ? » Le mulot descendit de mon torse, se retourna et s'inclina devant la jeune femme.

« - Bien entendus ma Lady, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit j'accourrai à la seconde !

\- Et je vous en remercie Ripichip. » Et il partit.

 _Cette fille est étrange, elle ne souris pas, ne tire pas la tête non plus. Il émane d'elle une certaine fragilité, mais aussi une force et un charisme pesant. C'en est presque effrayant._

« - J'espère que Ripichip ne vous a pas trop importuné.

\- Disons que se faire réveiller par un mulot qui parle n'est pas le meilleur des réveilles qui soit.

\- Souris.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Ripichip est une souris, pas un mulot. Il y tient beaucoup. »

 _Comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué…_

« - Bien, de quoi vous souvenez vous ? » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté du lit tandis que je me redressais.

« - A vrai dire, pas grand-chose… »

Je mens, bien sûr que je me souviens de tout ! Les cris, les Frey, Mère, Talissa…

« - Si vous n'aviez pas de souvenirs, vous ne seriez pas en train de vous les ressasser.

\- Comment ?

\- Vous êtes un livre ouvert Robb Stark. Du thé ?

\- Je, oui.

\- Théon ?! »

 _Le traitre ! Il est pathétique ! Le dos courbé, les yeux fuyant et il doit lui manquer au moins trois doigts et une dizaine de kilos. Quoi qui lui soit arrivé, bien fait pour lui !_

« - Oui mademoiselle ?

\- Pourriez-vous nous apporter le thé ? Il va être dix-sept heures.

\- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite mademoiselle. »

Après cet échange il partit, toujours aussi pathétique.

« - Bien. Alors, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi, de quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

\- Des cris, les Frey, Mère, ma femme… » dis-je avec une boulle dans la gorge.

« - Oui, j'ai entendus pour Lady Talissa, c'est tragique. »

 _Comment peut-elle être aussi froide, par les dieux ?!_

« - Je vous remercie pour votre compassion.

\- Remerciez ma sœur, plutôt. Sans elle la tête de votre loup remplacerait la vôtre. »

 _Charmant. Cette fille est vraiment étrange. Elle ne s'est même pas présentée._

« - Excusez-moi, mais je ne me suis pas présentée : je suis Emma Lyanna Snow Grindelwalt. » me dit-elle en étirant un sourire en coin.

«- Robb Stark ...

\- De Winterfell, seigneur de Winterfell et Roi autoproclamé du Nord. Je sais. Le cas échéant, je n'aurais pas envoyé mes troupes sauvé votre peau.

\- Je vous remercie.

\- Ne me remerciez pas. Je ne l'ai fait que dans mon propre intérêt.

\- Et quel est-il ?

\- Ah ! le thé est là ! dit-elle en se retournant vers Théon. Vous pouvez le déposer sur la table basse. » Théon se baissa pour déposer le plateau et servir deux tasses. Le mouvement remonta légèrement sa manche droite où il était gravé sur le dos de sa main : Je ne dois pas mentir.

 _Je peux jurer que cette scarification n'était pas là avant._

Emme donna congé au traitre et me tendis une tasses remplie généreusement.

« -Faites attention, c'est chaud.

\- Merci. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu.

\- Etant le gouverneur du Nord, vous êtes la seule personne à pouvoir résilier les vœux d'un frère juré de la garde de Nuit. »

 _Quoi ? Résilier des vœux ? La bonne blague ! Je suis seigneur de Winterfell, pas cupidon !_

« - Résilier des vœux ? Vous m'avez sauvé des Frey, juste pour résilier des vœux ?

\- Pas tout à fait. » Dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de son thé et en plissant les yeux de malice…tiens, elle est dotée de sentiment ?

« - Développez votre pensée.

\- Le frère juré don la garde doit être suspendue, est voué à devenir le prochain Lord Commandant de la garde de Nuit. Si jamais cela venait à se produire tout son héritage me reviendrait.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Jusqu'ici, vous êtes gagnante sur tous les fronts. »

 _Elle est bien bonne ! Honnêtement je ne la comprends vraiment pas…_

« - Le Trône de Fer ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? »

 _La bombe était lâchée. Une héritière du Trône de Fer donc…surement une bâtarde du Roi Robert Barathéon._

« - Et pour votre information malgré mon nom qui pourrait porter à confusion, je ne suis pas née bâtarde. » Elle reprit une gorgée de son thé.

 _Merde ! Elle lit dans les pensées ou quoi ?!_

« - Oui.

\- Excusez-moi ? _Décidément je m'excuse beaucoup trop…_

\- La réponse à votre question est : oui.

\- Quelle question ? » elle soupira et déposa sa tasses presque terminée sur le plateau.

« - La question étais, je cite : Merde ! Elle lit dans les pensées ou quoi ?!

\- Qui êtes-vous réellement par les dieux ?! _plus ça passe et plus elle me fait peur._

\- La future Suprême de Winterfell

\- l' avenir?

\- Lorsque vous aurez libéré votre « demi-frère » de de ses vœux, je le serai.

\- Jon ? Si je fais cela il ne me le pardonnera jamais ! Et comment se fait-il qu'il puisse monter sur le Trône ? c'est un bâtard !

\- Chaque chose en son temps Lord Stark, chaque chose en son temps… »

~ Fin Flashback ~

« - Ensuite nous avons rassemblé des troupes, été jusqu'au Mur pour apprendre que Jon avait « disparut », nous…

\- J'AI été jusqu'à Dorme pour proposer une alliance avec les Martell, pendant que tu faisais les yeux doux à ma sœur et nous sommes revenus à Winterfell quand on a appris pour la bataille qui allait avoir lieu aux portes de la ville.

\- Eh ! c'était mon récit !

\- Boucle la Stark ! et va plutôt signer ses fichus papiers !

\- Je ne signerai que lorsque Jon et Emma seront là. »

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Je vous avais dit que je ferai des chapitres plus longs ! ^^

Commentaires ? ^^


End file.
